coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9424 (6th April 2018)
Plot Angie enters the gift shop moments after Mary and Tracy. Mary rescues Jude by leading Angie back outside and distracting her while he arrives from the other direction and pretends to have come down from the office. Tracy is left to man the gift shop counter but without the till keys she can't serve anyone and a queue quickly builds up. David grows concerned when he sees Chesney get drunk with Josh and agree to go back to his. David takes out his frustrations on Sarah and Gary, calling Sarah weak for taking Gary back. They're shocked by his meltdown. Craig is angry that Bethany asked DC Leigh about his job and accuses her of making him a laughing stock. She's annoyed by his lack of gratitude and walks out on him. Beth demands that he treat Bethany better as he'd be nowhere without her. Sarah trusts Gary not to let his and Nicola's baby spoil their relationship. David knocks on Chesney's door after Josh drops him back home. He finds out that they just ate and watched TV. Robert teases Carla by saying that Ali clearly fancies her. Michelle thinks the idea is ridiculous. Michelle is pleased that Carla and Ali get along as it's helping to change his attitude towards her. Carla agrees to sound him out about coming to her wedding. David threatens to tell the police what Josh did to him. Josh doesn't care as he'll just say that David was up for it. Eileen texts Liz saying she's fine. Tracy is quietly impressed with Jude for keeping up the lie for so long but Mary doesn't approve. Liz warns Steve not to bully Mike. Alya thanks Josh for everything he's done for Luke. She stays for a cuppa and David is shocked to see them hug and go in for a kiss, although Alya pulls back before their lips touch. Craig apologises to Bethany for flying off the handle. She forgives him. Ali swears to Carla that he's not pursuing her to hurt Michelle. Mary demands that Jude get a job he can be honest with Angie about. David tries to self-harm with a pair of scissors in the salon but can't bring himself to do it and throws them away. He screams out in anguish. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Scarlett Fullerby - Joanna Bond *Mike Thornberry - Louis Emerick Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Audrey's *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Marine Life Centre Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jude begs Mary to keep a secret from Angie; Josh's new friendship rings alarm bells for David; and Michelle scoffs at Robert's theory about Carla and Ali. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,920,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes